


Five People to Whom Alexis Castle Announces She is No Longer A Virgin

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For midnightxgarden. Thanks to prozacpark for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People to Whom Alexis Castle Announces She is No Longer A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> For midnightxgarden. Thanks to prozacpark for the beta.

5\. Her Grandmother

At which point she is met with a stern look, one that revolves almost entirely around one eye squinted with an attempt at a scowl. The look doesn't last long, though Alexis manages to shift her feet a few times in the space of those seconds. Martha's mouth slides into a smile as her arms open up. "Oh, who am I kidding," she says, jovially. "Welcome to the club." (The statement would be creepy if anyone but Martha were saying it, of course, but Alexis doesn't have time to break it down, sighing with relief as she falls against her grandmother's neck.)

"How was it? You _must_ tell me all the details."

4\. Her Mother

A quick scoff as she whips out yet another credit card, handing it to the cashier. "That's a lovely joke, really. We both know your interests lie elsewhere."

"But mom, I'm trying to tell you."

"Yes, thank you, Alexis, I do have a coupon."

They're silent until they get back to the car, when Alexis says "I'd like to go home now."

3\. Ryan and Esposito [almost]

Agent Ryan hands her a cup of coffee that almost burns through the styrofoam, even with mittens on. "So, what turn of events graces us with your presence, Tiny Castle?"

"You know how Dad gets when those phone calls come in."

"Missing out on Father/Daughter time?" Esposito suggests, and Alexis shoots him a surprised look.

"What? I totally know about that stuff."

"Oh yeah? You and your dad have Father/Daughter time? Did you go see all the little girl movies?"

"Shut up, Ryan."

"Shut up, Ryan," he echoes, in a much higher voice, and Alexis decides it's probably safer to stand off on her own.

2\. Her Father

He grabs at his heart, then laughs. "Truly, my dear, an excellent joke, but," he's catching his breath, a slightly stressed smile on his face, "you really shouldn't try things like that when it's not April Fools day."

"And what if I were being serious?" She hands him a glass of water, watching the reaction on his face carefully. Castle is known for making an ass of himself, but Alexis doesn't know if she has it in her to make it all better. Not today, anyway.

He takes a long sip--probably to give him time to process the question. "If you were being serious, and that's an if, young lady, I would certainly take you seriously in kind. But as you obviously aren't, I believe this is an occasion for ice cream."

She knows why no one believes her, but, sighs. "Mint chip?"

"What, you aren't being serious, right?"

1\. Agent Beckett

"Not that I'm... complaining, but Alexis. Why are you telling me this."

"I guess I just wanted someone to have a normal reaction--you know, give me the talk about _use protection! Don't do it if you ever aren't comfortable_ , blah, blah."

Beckett smiles. "And you expected that from your family?"

"A girl can dream?"

"You know, if it helps, I'll come after anyone who hurts you with the full force of the law."

A considering smirk. "It does, actually. Thanks."


End file.
